


The Best Is Yet To Come

by landito



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landito/pseuds/landito
Summary: Sylvie & Matt express their feelings, plan a vacation and then stuff happens
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	The Best Is Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. Please excuse any typos or grammatical errors.

From Sylvie POV:  
Where to begin? I guess I’ll begin where it all started about a month ago when Matt finally opened up to me about his “feelings.”

What a day that was. Happy that we both actually were able to share our ridiculous amount of attraction we had for each other, and yes, maybe even love. I thought to myself “Could it be, could it be love or was it just two lonely people clinging to each other for support?” I’m not sure but maybe I was over-thinking about it, analyzing it from top to bottom, inside and out. A trait of mine that I really need to curtail. Thinking too much is dangerous and also prevents me from following my heart. 

Why? Why am I questioning Matt’s feelings with this great guy, who is caring, gentle, kind and oh so handsome. Or am I afraid – afraid to be hurt again, afraid to let go, afraid that I’ll care too deeply?

Sylvie wipes the thoughts from her mind, gets up out of bed and readies herself for work. A bit anxious to see Matt but very much eager to see his smile.

From Matt’s POV:  
I’m so relieved to have been able to break the barrier and tell Sylvie how I felt. It took me a while to get there but it felt like the right time and the right place to get her alone at Molly’s and spill my heart out to her.

I could see in Sylvie’s reaction, through a sparkle in her eyes, a slight smile and her flushed cheeks that she welcomed my confession. How was I able to let this all out was a blur but maybe the few beers gave me some edge. 

I didn’t expect a response but from her shifting back and forth on the bar stool, I had a feeling I was going to get one. All I could think of was rejection. My insecurities bubbling to the surface. Thoughts passing like a storm thru my mind – thoughts of Gabby, of Naomi, even Hallie. Which way was this conversation going? I felt I was going to find out quickly.

And within a flash, Sylvie gets off her bar stool, walks to my side, puts her hand on my leg, reaches up and kisses me. That’s all the answer I needed.

The Next Day

Both Matt and Sylvie are filled with emotions too numerous to explain. Relief? Yes….to finally be able to let go the feelings they hid for months. Happiness – Oh yes, both had grins from ear to ear. Trepidation…that was a bigger issue they needed to talk about but time for that later. All they wanted right now was to explore and discover what it was like to be a couple.

At the Firehouse, Sylvie grabbed Stella to update her on what happened at Molly’s with her and Matt. Stella was thrilled and the quick response from her “Well, it’s about time you two got your heads out of the sand”. Sylvie chuckled and knew Stella was happy for her.

Matt was in his quarters and Kelly pops in with a very curious smile across his face. He says “So you finally did it?” Matt looks up from his paperwork and says “Huh?” Kelly couldn’t hold back a laugh and tells him “You told Sylvie how you feel. Don’t deny it, Sylvie talked to Stella” …Matt responds, “Okay and Stella spilled the beans to you.” They both chuckled and Kelly nodded and went to his officer’s quarters smiling.

After shift, Matt and Sylvie met for drinks at Molly’s. He sensed they needed time alone and suggested they go to a more private setting and talk. So, they did. What transpired was a determination to make their relationship work because they truly wanted this to be a happily ever after. A thought popped into Matt’s head about going away together. Both had furloughs coming up in a couple of weeks and what better time to seal their relationship with time alone together. Away from the Firehouse, away from Chicago and just be able to be themselves, no holds barred. Sylvie agreed and both put in for time off and plans set in place to go to a resort near the ocean. 

Two Weeks In Paradise:  
For the next two weeks, Sylvie and Matt spent as much time together as possible outside of work planning their vacation. Sylvie had all kinds of brochures – should they go to an Island, to Hawaii, to the mountains. So many choices but it was so much fun planning. They lived, they loved, they laughed devouring each other’s company, quiet diners, hiking and even some slow dancing. And their nights were filled with affection, caring, gentle and true loving.

Matt loved waking up to Sylvie in his arms, watching her peacefully sleeping with her head snuggled to his chest. He thought of how lucky he was to have her in his life as more than just a friend but as his best friend and his love. He marveled at her strength and when he wrapped her in his arms, Matt knew she was everything to him.

After two weeks reveling in each other and learning about each other’s likes and dislikes, goals and aspirations, becoming intimate and experiencing love like never before, they prepared for their last shift before going on furlough. They’re both excited for the upcoming trip, have their bags packed, ready to go as soon as they get back home. Matt calls out to Sylvie, “Ready Sylvie?” She comes bursting into the kitchen, and answers “ready, set, go”! 

Matt is totally in seventh heaven. As they drive to 51, Matt sees that Sylvie is tearing up and somber. Wondering what's wrong, he asks Sylvie if she is okay. Being honest had to be a foundation for their relationship, and Sylvie tells him she doesn’t want these past two weeks to end. Even with vacation coming, she’s afraid it will fall apart. Something scrambling her usually very rational thoughts. Sylvie can't put her finger on it, but she's upset. He turns his head, kisses her passionately and simply says “Let’s not let it end.” She quizzes him and asks “How?” He responds, “let’s move in together. You need a new place; I need to move out of Kelly’s and I can’t think of anything I want more than living with you. I love you Sylvie and I don’t want to miss a minute with you if I don’t have to. We’ve let too much time go by already.” Sylvie looks at him, tears falling down her cheeks, and quietly but joyfully says, “Yes, absolutely yes. I love you too” With that declaration, Sylvie's mind eases up and they prepare to start their shift.

Last Shift  
The last shift turned out to be the most horrific 24 hours in the lives of all of 51. Call after call, no rest for the weary and with complete exhaustion, it seemed there would be a bit of rest and all could get some sleep. 

No sooner did they rest their heads on their pillows, alarms went off again. This time it was all hands-on deck. Small high rise of condominiums up in flames and this was going to be, in Boden’s words “war” with the flames.

With the combination of already being exhausted and the fierceness of this fire, everyone was searching for that inner strength to battle the blaze, rescue the trapped and help the injured. It was mayhem and utter orderly chaos. Chicago Fire is one of the elitist fire departments in the Country. They know their stuff.

Sylvie was manning ambo, but always keeping close tabs on what was going on and especially on Matt. She lost contact for a while when she was tending to a burn victim and when she returned to the scene, Sylvie could not find him. She asked some of 51 if they knew where he was and they responded, “Casey is in the building.” 

With worry on her face, she continues to be the professional she is, does her job and does it well. That is until she hears “fireman down” “fireman down”. She takes a deep breath and with lightning speed runs to the team bringing out the hurt fireman. She screams “Oh no, oh no…. it’s Matt.”

Foster comes rushing to the hurt fireman, tells Sylvie she’ll handle the emergency. Sylvie says “absolutely not. That’s Matt we’re talking about and I’m going to be the one that helps him. I need to be the one that takes care of him.”  
Quickly stabilizing Matt, they rush him in Ambo to Chicago Med. The 51 crowd gathers waiting for word. Sylvie is being comforted by her closest friends, Stella and Emily. Kelly is pacing and everyone is on pins and needles. Finally, the doctor emerges, tells Chief Boden that Matt suffered a collapsed lung, lacerations and a concussion but is expected to fully recover. He’ll need a few weeks of rest and recovery. The sound of relief in the waiting room is palpable. 

Sylvie asks if she can see him and, of course, she was given permission. Matt is conscious, he sees her and his eyes light up. She tells him not to speak but that doesn’t stop him from whispering “I love you.” Sylvie holds back the tears and is resolved that she will be taking leave to care for Matt. She was not going to leave him alone and she was going to stand by his side until he was fully recovered. And so, she did, for three weeks, Matt was pampered and treated to the best of care by the love of his life until he was ready to be cleared for duty.  
Return from Sick Leave  
After being cleared by the doctor, Matt and Sylvie were ready to return to shift at 51 on Monday. No fanfare, no fuss which was fine with Matt. Sylvie was kind of bummed that no one was waiting to greet them but, in fairness, that’s the last thing Casey would have wanted. Their day proceeded as just another normal shift. Matt was on light duty so he just sat in his office catching up with paperwork.  
The house was crazy busy and Sylvie didn’t have a minute to breathe or check in on Matt. At the end of shift, Matt walks Sylvie to his car and asks if she wanted to go to Molly’s and wind down from their first day back? She looks up smiles and says “Of course, if you’re going, I’m going.”

Matt opens the car door, she gets in and he bends and gives her a gentle, tender kiss and says “I love you”. She responds “I love you too”. He reminds Sylvie they have a lot of house hunting to get to now that he is better. This lights up Sylvie’s face even more as she's thinking about the two things she absolutely loves, “this man standing next to me and house hunting”. They arrive at her apartment; she says goodbye and feels badly that after the last three weeks of being together day and night, he was returning to his apartment. She reminds Matt that she’ll see him at Molly’s around 8. Matt insists he’ll pick her up and tells her “We’re together Sylvie and I want to walk in with you by my side and holding your hand. Ok?” She shakes her head affirmatively.

At Molly’s  
Stella had bigger plans to celebrate Matt and Sylvie’s return back to duty than just a “hello, glad you’re back” kind of greeting. This was an occasion she wouldn’t let go by without some fanfare. She organizes a surprise welcome back home gathering for Sylvie and Matt and everyone at 51 is totally on board. What could be better than raising a glass to Matt’s health and he and Sylvie’s new relationship…. something everyone had been suspecting for months and many hoping would happen. They so deserved joy and happiness. While Stella was the architect of the homecoming, she also was the bartender tonight. Kelly was sitting at the bar, leans into her and tells her “I told you they were a thing!” Stella shot him a warning sign and then a smile. Both couldn’t be happier for Sylvie and Matt. Everyone has arrived except the honorees. Mouch was on look out, and comes running in that he saw Matt parking his truck. Lights go out, everyone stands in silence.  
.  
Guests of Honor Arrive  
Matt and Sylvie pull up in front of Molly’s. Matt is thinking that it looks awfully busy for a weekday night but shrugs it off. He opens the door for Sylvie, grabs her hand and together they walk arm and arm into Molly’s. It’s dark which was strange but they heard people whispering. What the heck is happening? Matt is thinking maybe there was an electrical outage.  
And then, boom!!! Lights go on, balloons and confetti are flying everywhere and this huge sign across the bar saying “Welcome Home Matt” and in small letters around the entire sign was the word “Brettsey”. Of course, Stella had hearts painted all over the sign as well! . Everyone gathers around Matt and Sylvie, shaking hands, hugging and kissing them. Sylvie is shy and snuggles closer to Matt, she’s not used to all this fuss. He is more than happy to have her lean into his chest and welcomes her with a kiss. She breathes a sigh of relief and says to herself, “Matt is here, I’m okay.”

The night was a huge success and so much fun. Sylvie, always the thinker, is thrilled that the entire Firehouse showed up to welcome Matt back and there was such acceptance of her and Matt as a couple. As things were winding down, Sylvie finally had a chance to sit at the bar with Matt and with a smile on her face, she looks at Matt, puts her head on his shoulder and tells him, “I miss this. I missed our family.” Matt looks at her with such admiration and love and all he could do was kiss her to show how much he cared.

With the prospect of their life together and the deep love and support they have for each other, Matt and Sylvie leave Molly’s with clear heads, loving hearts. This time, they leave in each other’s arms and with the brightest and most exciting future in their sight. The best is yet to come.

The End


End file.
